Trapped, Another Maplestory Virtual World
by pocketvampy
Summary: In a world where Nexon is the bad guy. What will Maplers do to escape from this virtual world? Or for some. Even stay? Ch 3 is redone.
1. Chapter 1

Kat walked through the halls of her high school, waiting for another boring day. She felt nothing new. Her only desire for today was to get over with school and homework, and then head to the computer to play MapleStory. She admits it, she was hooked. Kat knew a lot of people at her school that plays that game. Most of them became Maple freaks. Her definition of a maple freak? One who kept talking about MapleStory over and over again. Talked about merchanting, monsters worth training at, grinding times. Honestly, she didn't really care about it. She just got annoyed when her friends blabbed about it all the time. It was annoying. Before she knew it, it was her P.E period. Kat stepped into the gym, everyone was blabbing about something, until the gym teacher came out.

"EVERYONE! ASSUME POSITION!" yelled out the teacher.

Everyone went by their assigned number, waiting for the teacher to check them off the list. Suddenly, a Maple freak she knew, started yelling in pain, and fell down the floor, unconsious. Another Maple freak fell, the same symptons repeating. And then another. Her friends who also played MapleStory, also fell. Kat started to panic. Would she fall the same way? The air felt thinner, and Kat's vision was starting to blur. She couldn't breathe, suddenly, a sharp pain came from the back of her head, and then, everything went black.

* * *

Kat didn't wake up. Nor the other MapleStory players. Anyone who had played MapleStory at least once, had fell unconscious like she had. From all over the world. The Doctors had no idea what was going on. But apparently, the Nexon workstaff knew what was going on.

At Nexon:

"Sir, everyone who has played MapleStory has fallen unconscious, and are in a coma just like you predicted. What is the next step in the plan?" said a worker.

The man closed his eyes and began to think.

"Tell the press. That we know we're behind all of this. And if they want their precious kids back. The world will have to pay us 10 trillion dollars, if they ever want to see their beloved children again."

"What if the world refuses to give us this money? After all, not every child plays MapleStory. Just more than a million does, but that's not all," said the worker.

"Well, a great amount of kids play MapleStory from around the world, and since so many are addicted, we might as well put their minds into the game. That way, they'll never want to leave. Oh and yes, tell the press, if they have the police arrest us or put us in any trial, we will have the kids' minds stuck in the game. Forever," said the man.

The worker, merely nodded and left. The man chuckled to himself. After all, so many people complain about their lives in the real world, why not just put their minds in the virtual world instead? The kids might not even want to leave. Hmm, if they don't want to leave, that means the more a parent would pay to have their child back.... Wow, he would grow extremely rich just because out of all this. Nothing in his mind, would make him change his mind.

* * *

Kat woke up to find that she was in Henesys for some reason. The last place she was at before she logged off yesterday.

"What's going on?" she mumbled to herself. Fortunately, she was near a pond. Kat looked in it, only to see a different face staring right back at her. She jumped in shock, having no idea what the hell was going on. Kat looked in the pond again, starting to recognize the familiar character. It looked like.... her Maple character?.... She lifted her hand, noticing that she was holding a dagger, and in the other, a shield. Kat looked around her, some people were starting to wake up, and even yelled in shock. She started to wander around, having to heard many 'What's going on?'s, she started to know that people had no idea what was going on. There were even people from the other versions of MapleStory. All in the same place. Suddenly, a pale looking npc stood up, looking annoyed.

"Players of MapleStory. Hear what I have to say. As you all know, you are now in the game of Maplestory. Your current level, your current guild, your current look... All the same thing, but you know what's not the same? The ability to log off and on again. You cannot log off, not until the world pays the boss what he deserves. 10 trillion dollars. As you all know, the last thing you remember, is a sharp pain from the back of your head? Yes?"

Many people nodded their heads, a bit of understanding coming through.

"Anyway, that pain, has landed you into a coma. A coma which you will continue to stay in until the money arrives. Your mind. Is trapped in this game. There are no escapes. Now let me explain the rules. For those who cannot stand it anymore in this world. You can suicide. If you want. I could care less what happens to you. Only your parents and your friends would care. Not me. So don't come crying to me when your friend dies on purpose. If you get killed by a monster however, you will be sent into a coma similar to what you are in right now, only you will have to wait to be resurrected. Pitiful. Well, I'm tired of speaking. Go ahead and figure out what the hell you want to do with your life. Live or die," said the npc, looking smug.

Angry remarks were being shot out of the crowd.

"BUT I ALREADY QUIT THIS GAME!"

"I ONLY PLAYED THIS GAME ONCE!"

"WHY US? WHY NOT ANYONE ELSE?"

"MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO SUE!"

The npc just shrugged their remarks off. Not caring what they were saying, and walked away.

* * *

**Haa, is this story okay? Review if you want me to continue this, because if I don't get any reviews, I won't feel the need to continue this story. Lol~ xP. I like making virtual story stuff xD.**

**-pocketvampy**


	2. Chapter 2

Outrageous remarks were still being made. Most people wanted to go home. Otheres were scared. For some reason, after staring at her dagger, Kat became confident. She stepped onto the podium and stared at the crowd.

"Shut up with the crap remarks. No one really gives a damn what you say. The point is, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. It's action. So are all of you going to sit here being bored and demanding that Nexon gives our old lives back? Or going to go somewhere and actually do something about it?" yelled out Kat.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THE BOSS!?"

"YEA!"

"WHO TELLS YOU THAT YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT!?"

Kat threw one of her old daggers into the crowd. The audience immediately became silent.

"Listen. I'm not saying I'm the boss. It's what your complaining that really bugs me. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you people whine. I'm going to make the best of this situation and actually going to go grind for the heck of it, and maybe go figure out how the hell do I get out of here. I'm also not going to sit here, and let Nexon tell me what the hell I can do, and what the hell I CAN'T do. So do what the hell you guys want. I'm getting out of here," said Kat, and then she left.

The crowd muttered in thought. Unsure what they should do with the situation. Few of the adults, who were actually mature, took best of the situation and went on with their lives. Many still stood, unable to think of what they should do. Should they do what they usually do in the 2-D game? Or should they just sit there and complain? Finally, one by one, people left. Either headed toward the training grounds or to go find their friends.

* * *

Kat started wandering around. She had no idea what gave her so much confidence to stand in front of a crowd and actually SPEAK, but somehow she did it. Usually, in the real world, she could barely squeak in front of a crowd. But never mind that, she WILL find a way to get out of this stupid place. Suddenly, she heard beeping sound come out of somewhere. Kat looked around, looking for the source of the beeping, and found a wierd cell phone like device. She looked at the screen, user names in orange with messages came out. Was this how they communicated? It looked like...Buddy Chat!? And then words in green, purple, and other colors popped out. Kat looked at the device carefully, there was also a small pad which you could type into. She typed carefully, trying not to make any mistakes. 'Hey Guys' she typed in. As expected, the words came out in orange, for buddy talking. She got many replies, most of them were, 'Omg this is so not happening? Is it? Are we all in a dream?'s. Most of that stuff. Kat decided to ignore it, and started wandering around some more. Maybe, this place could provide some answers. She needed some after all. She decided to accept the fact that this was a reality. That Nexon would not let them go, until they get what they want.

"Hopefully, Nexon gets what they want before they get us all killed..." Kat muttered to herself.

* * *

At Nexon:

"Sir, police have been wandering around the area. And there has been a meeting at the white house with representatives from each and every country. As you expected, they want all the people ejected from the coma, but they refuse to pay the 10 trillion we asked for," said the worker.

The man just smiled.

"Did you tell them what would happen if they attempt to arrest us? Or put us in trail?" asked the man.

"Yes, they have their doubts and are hesitating, but many are saying that you do not have the will to put so much people in a game forever. To trap them forever, if they do not get your money."

"Ahh, but they do not know me do they? I am a filthy man. I admit so, but I do believe no matter what happens to these people, they will remain in that game, unless I get my money. Make that as clear as possible to them. One thing they should know about me is, that I never give in."

"Yes, I'll tell them right away," said the worker, and he walked away. Still, showing no emotion.

* * *

Back at MapleStory:

Kat just went through a MOB of SNAILS. SERIOUSLY!? A MOB OF SNAILS? Ugh, what a waste of time. She wondered if she was the only one trying to get out of this damn game. After all, after she left, she just heard complaints, complaints, and complaints. Couldn't they do anything besides being whiny babies? Suddenly, a strange figure stepped toward her.

"I want out on this game. Let me join your group," said the shadowed figure.

Kat looked around. Was he talking to some other person? Because last time she checked, SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE IN HER 'GROUP'.

"Uh, are you talking to me....?" said Kat, obviously confused.

The shadowed figure rolled his eyes, and replied, "Yea. You are the one who made the speech at Henesys right?"

"Yea. So what do you want...?" said Kat.

"I want to get out of this game. I quit this gay game ages ago. I want out," replied the figure.

Finally, he/she stepped out of the shadows, revealing that he was a guy.

"So.. am I in?" he asked?

"Yea. Definitely," replied Kat, a smile slowly coming out.

"Oh by the way, my names Kyle. Don't worry about introducing yourself. I know your name is Kat. After you speech, some people who knew you were all like. 'OH MY GOD! THAT'S KAT! SHE'S OUR FRIEND!' and all that. Your friends..... Popular wannabes much?" said Kyle.

"Na, just one of them. Before this damn coma thing, she was always obsessing what it would be like if we were popular. Honestly, I think she's just begging for attention," said Kat.

"Let's cut the chat. We have a game to break out of. Hmm, this might make my life more interesting," said Kat.

Kyle just smiled.

* * *

**Wooh. Chapter 2's done! xD. Keep the reviews coming. xP**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT HATE NEXON. THIS IS JUST A STORY ROFL. O-O.**

**~pocketvampy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lol. Sorry. I got addicted to online manga. Again. xD Anyway, since the first semester is almost over, I'm pretty close to not being able to update ma fanfics. Sorry. Updating my fanfics from that point might take a while. Anway, enjoy.**

* * *

Kyle and Kat walked through the thick forest, attempting to get out. Until, 2 random figures swooped over them and stopped right it front of them, looking suspicious and dangerous. Kat did not like the feeling of that, but she couldn't help but to feel a bit excited. This was a battle, which she would look forward to. One of the figures stepped forward, lunging toward Kat. Hastily, Kat pulled out a dagger and prepared to stab. Suddenly, the figure was stopped suddenly by Kyle. Kat was getting annoyed. Was this guy THAT arrogant?

"Wow... You guys are weak," Kyle said, sneering.

Kat rolled her eyes. Turns out, this guy was that arrogant. Kyle looked as if he was about to flick the guy off. Until the other figure lunged toward him. Obviously, Kyle was too caught up in his pride to notice, so Kat stepped forward and pinned him to the ground. After Kyle finally stopped bragging, he went forward and stared at Kat right in the eye.

"What did you do that for?" Kyle said, narrowing his eyes. "I had that perfectly under control."

"Excuse me, but last time I checked, you're not the only one on the battlefield," said Kat, getting really annoyed.

Kyle stepped back. Also getting annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry, but usually aren't guys the ones to fight? Girls stay back and watch the whole thing and start cheering on? Blah blah blah," said Kyle.

"Dude, you've been watching too much movies. Go get a life," Kat shot back.

Kyle started getting angry. If this was a cartoon, he would probably have his head turn red.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" yelled Kyle.

"..."

Kat started walking away.

"When you joined me to break out of this game, are you doing it because you want to? Or because when you get out of this game, you're going to brag it to the world?" said Kat.

Kyle was staring in shock, but before he had a chance to answer, Kat left.

* * *

**Haha. I'm sorry. It's a short chapter. o.o**


End file.
